The Adventures of Pun and Punner
by Spring Zephyr
Summary: Two unlikely but extremely punny individuals meet while fighting monsters in Paris. Or possibly not Paris, who knows? Yang and Chat Noir friendship fic.


**Anyone who still thinks sarcasm is the lowest form of humor is clearly kidding themselves. Because Zephyr is still writing puns and would love to disagree.**

"Did you catch the part where I tripped him?" the boy in the spandex cat suit asked excitedly.

"And said 'see you next fall'?" Yang replied. She was a fiery blond – literally! "How could I not have, that one's a classic! And you know what people think about the classics?"

Chat grinned widely and folded his arms behind his head, feeling like he had a pretty good idea of how to _Yang_ the girl's chain already.

"Your puns were okay too," he said, forcing himself to sound as unimpressed as possible.

Which wasn't easy as he recalled Yang's fighting prowess and apparent chair throwing abilities – _"I'm taking blood donations for_ CHAIRITY!" was the coolest one-liner he'd ever heard. Aside from the ones he came up with, that was. Anyway, thanks to Yang's intervention, he'd even managed to get through a fight without using Cataclysm!

The only thing more surprising than that was how none of the monsters they'd been fighting appeared to be Akumatizated. But with Ladybug nowhere to be seen, that was actually a good thing. He guessed Paris could be attacked by normal monsters too, occasionally.

He dodged a playful punch as Yang laughed, "Please, I'm the pun _master_. You _wish_ you were as punny as me."

"My puns are purr-fectly punny! You're the one who's jealous of me."

"What's there to be jealous of," Yang joked, "hairballs, pooping in a box, and fleas?"

"Be nice!"

The image of Plagg coughing up hairballs and partially digested cheese was not a pleasant one. On the other hand, Chat Noir rarely caught Plagg doing anything overly cat-like. Unless "whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted" counted.

While trying to think of something to say in return, Chat Noir remembered Yang had a motorcycle parked nearby. Motorcycles were cool, but he couldn't just let a comment like that slide, not without proper retaliation.

"You don't hear me insulting your driving skills!" he teased back, finally satisfied.

"That's because there's nothing wrong with my driving skills. I hit the monster with my bike and saved you."

"While almost killing me in the process."

Okay, she'd been like a mile away. But even if she had killed him, it probably would've been _the coolest death ever_.

As mentioned prior, Chat Noir thought motorcycles were really cool. He was considering asking for a ride on it when Yang asked, "So who are you? Some kind of cosplayer?"

"Actually, I'm a superhero," Chat replied. "Chat Noir's the name."

"I see," Yang replied, thinking this over for a bit. "Well, you should be more careful. You could have seriously gotten hurt."

Chat had some really good fighting skills for a cosplay, but if that were the name of a real super hero, she definitely would've heard of him before. Her little sister would've noticed for sure, and probably told her all about him...

It was an introduction either way though, so now it was her turn:

"By the way, I'm Yang, a huntress in training."

'Definitely a cosplayer,' Chat Noir decided.

How odd for a cosplayer to lecture him about staying safe though – he'd made one little mistake in misjudging the distance between three enemies! His indignation was quickly forgotten, however, as it reminded him of what an awesome fighter she'd been. Plus there was a girl in his class who loved fashion. Maybe he should introduce them sometime, and Yang could demonstrate how she did that thing with her hair. As a part-time model for his dad's agency, Chat Noir knew fashionistas were into all kinds of weird things like that.

"I think you mean 'puntress'," Chat Noir declared, bringing the conversation full circle back to where they'd started. Uh, after the monster part, that was.

"Excuse me?"

Satisfied with his own quip, he continued to grin. "You said it yourself. You're no master yet."

"That's rich, coming from the super zero."

They both laughed.

 **I'd write a contination of this, but then I'd have to go through the trouble of explaining why they're not in Paris. (They're not in Paris... Adrien/Chat just hasn't noticed yet.)**

 **Just kidding, I have no idea where they are. I wrote this because I thought Chat and Season 1+2 Yang would make great Bash Brothers, lol.**


End file.
